


Birthday-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Clint's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday-Hulkeye

Bruce is in the kitchen baking a cake. It was Clint's birthday and Bruce had planned a romantic dinner.   
He was baking a marble cake. It was Clint's favourite. 

Natasha and Tony had dragged Clint out at a bar. This gave Bruce the time he needed to prepare everything. This was Clint's first birthday while in a relationship with him. He wanted it to be special. Bruce was just icing the cake now. Everything else was ready. 

Clint came through the elevator. He had a good time but now he wanted to spend some time with Bruce. Tony had gotten him a new Bike, Ducati. Natasha had given him a collection of classic movies. He came into the kitchen and saw the table set up.

Bruce came out, and was holding a cake. He saw Clint and smiled.

Bruce said, "Happy birthday, how was the outing? "

Clint said, "Good, but I missed you."

Bruce said,"We are having dinner, but first cut the cake, its your favourite."

Clint said excitedly, "Marble?"

Bruce nodded.

Clint looked at the cake and said, "Looks yummy."

He then cut the cake. It was delicious. The lovers then proceeded to have a wonderful dinner amongst themselves. 

It was one of the most memorable birthdays for Clint.


End file.
